


Молдау ривер

by Big_Fish



Category: Rookies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гендербендер! Половина персонажей, шутки ради, авторским произволом превращена в «прекрасную» половину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молдау ривер

**Author's Note:**

> «Молдау ривер» – название песни, которую в дораме поёт Хирацука, про богемскую реку Молдау. Эта река известна своими половодьями, весной она выходит из берегов и затапливает всё вокруг, поэтому её образ часто употребляется как метафора для описания любви.

Пол урока Секикава смотрел на ёрзающего за соседней партой Имаоку — тот активно эсэмесился с кем-то и вздыхал. По отсутствию Хирацуки, нетрудно было догадаться, что переписывался он именно с ней. Как только прозвенел звонок, Имаока схватил телефон и решительно перешёл от эсэмесок к звонкам.

— Хирати-тян, счастье моё, ты опять проспала? — с нежностью бормотал он в трубку.

«Счастье» Имаоки носило босоножки на носки, имело вечно шелушащийся нос, заусенцы и нездоровую страсть к рассказыванию нелепых баек. Имаока её обожал.

Секикава иногда задумывался, как они, блин, нашли друг друга — более странную пару и представить себе было сложно, но, с другой стороны, кто из его друзей был нормальной парой?

Вакана с Хиямой познакомились друг с другом в первый год младшей школы, если драку можно назвать знакомством. Та самая драка, похоже, задала темп их отношениям на долгие годы. Хияма дразнила обидчивого Вакану «неженкой», хотя кто угодно на её фоне показался бы неженкой. Не часто встретишь девчонку, которая готовится после школы принять отцовский бизнес — мастерскую по ремонту машин. Вакана в лепёшку готов был разбиться, чтобы доказать, что он достоин и вообще, крут. «Вся жизнь — борьба», — мрачно говорил он, в очередной раз поссорившись с Хиямой. Или ничего не говорил, а только со счастливым выражением лица оттирал мазутно-бензинные пятна с рук, если в тот момент у них всё было гладко.

А глядя на «някающего» Юфуне в розовых майках и заколках с котятами, ни за что нельзя было догадаться, что его девушка — настоящий панк. Окада была ужасом всех местных учителей: она курила как паровоз, носила дреды и рисовала граффити на всех поверхностях, до которых могла дотянуться. Кажется, из школы её до сих пор не выперли только по одной единственной причине — Окада ежегодно становилась призёром городской олимпиады по математике, её почётные грамоты висели в кабинете у директора по всем стенам. Вопреки плохой репутации Окады, Юфуне смотрел на неё нежным взглядом и отдавал ей свои самые блестящие заколочки. Это была любовь.

Ания, тот вообще не первый год жил в любовном треугольнике. Кто угодно знал, что он уже сто лет влюблён в Яги Токо, лучшая подруга которой — Синдзё, была влюблена в самого Анию. Вся школа делала ставки на то, когда же эта любовно-этическая бомба рванёт. Ания, тем временем, бегал на сторону от обеих и упрямо не предпринимал никаких решительных шагов.

Секикава каждый раз смотрел на всё это и думал: «Ну уж нет». Если он решит найти себе девушку, она будет абсолютно нормальной, а не как у этих.

– Секикава, чего ты там застрял? — вывел его из задумчивости голос Ваканы.

Пора было идти на тренировку. Он быстро закинул учебник в сумку и кинулся догонять парней. Разогнавшись, Секикава никак не ожидал, что, заворачивая за угол, он лоб в лоб столкнется с… ней.

Секикава растерянно посмотрел в её загадочно мерцавшие глаза и понял, что пропал. Это было всё равно что встретить в школьном коридоре диснеевскую принцессу, только в тысячу раз лучше.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, и Секикава сразу понял, что хочет слышать этот голос каждый день.

— А… а… а… ага, — забуксовал он.

— Я тебя знаю, ты Секикава-кун из бейсбольной команды, — улыбнулась ему «принцесса», и у Секикавы в животе запорхала целая стая бабочек. — А меня зовут Микосиба Тору, я староста из третьего «Д».

Она, наверное, говорила что-то ещё, но Секикава, услышав главное — «Микосиба Тору, третий Д», — всё остальное время просто зачарованно пялился на её гольфы до колен, юбку в складку, белоснежную блузку, косички, чёлку и старался не забывать дышать. Где-то в отдалении прозвенел звонок, и Микосиба, на прощанье, улыбнувшись ему ещё раз, заторопилась на урок.

— Долго ты тут собираешься зависать? — раздраженно поинтересовался непонятно откуда взявшийся Вакана. Парни, стоявшие у того за спиной, тоже смотрели на Секикаву с отчётливым неодобрением.

— Как думаете, — всё ещё пребывая в радужном мареве, спросил Секикава, — Тору-тян согласится прийти к нам на игру в пятницу?

— А?! — все резко уставились в спину уходящей девушке.

— Что за странный вкус у тебя на девчонок! — ужаснулся Юфуне.

— Реально, чувак, она какая-то стрёмная, — шепотом поддержал его Имаока.

— Ну, ему не обязательно останавливаться на своей первой влюблённости, он может ещё сто девчонок сменить, — подбодрил Вакана.

— Если тебе будет нужен совет по отношениям, обращайся, — хлопнул его по плечу Ания, и задумчиво прибавил: — Но из вас, конечно, получится очень странная пара.


End file.
